The highschool of ships septiplier phan pewdiecry
by Brendonisdaddy
Summary: Jack, mark, dan,Phil,Felix, and cry all go to the same school..will love keeps high standards or will i crash and burn
1. chapter 1

**Hey...I'm had an idea for a story so I decided to go with it I hope you like it... like the title says septiplier, phan and pewdiecry those are just the main ships the will be other ships popping up every once and a while...this Au Is a highschool themed one. Mark is gonna be a football player (I know most high school au's have him being the jock but I wanted to stick with it cause I found it cute) jack will be shy nerd who really has no friends except dan and Phil. Dan will be kinda like he is now. Phil will be also like he is now ( I just love the way they are now and I kinda don't wanna mess with that). Felix will be the jock.( yes mark is also a jock so what get over it the play together) Cry will be he's loving boyfriend that will always adore him.**


	2. C H A P T E R : ONE

.:. Jack's P.O.V .:.

I was having an awfully weird dream for it to only be interrupted rudely by my alarm clock. I hit snooze, and crawled out of bed. I went to my closet opened the doors grabbed a hoodie, some jeans, and a random pair of converse from the bottom of my closet. I walked across the hall. Walked it the bathroom, looking at my self in the mirror. I then changed my clothes. I attempted to fix the mess I call my hair. I stop even trying opened the door of the bathroom and walked downstairs to be greeted by my mom making breakfast.

"Hey, pumpkin how'd u sleep" my mom asked with her soft voice.

"Good" I replied trying not to yawn.

"Here's breakfast, eat fast you don't wanna be late for school" she said while handing me a plate of eggs, bacon and a stack of pancakes.

"Ok thanks ma" I said in between bites of my breakfeast.

I scarfed down my food then went over hugged my ma. then went over to the couch grabbed my back back and plopped it on my back. I walked out the door to start walking to school. As I make my way down the dull grey side walk. I notice across the street is that mark kid that sits behind me in class. I've always found mark attractive. I know that my chances with mark were a snowballs chance in hell. I kept making making sure not to draw and attention to him. I turned the corner to school, walked past the front gate. I walked inside and noticed dan and Phil sitting next to their lockers I waved to them and continued to walk down the long narrow corridor. I turned the corner only to be shoved up against the locker. As the bullies that shoved up against the locker walked away they turned around and yelled out "faggot get back in the closet".

I just sat there and realized that this was gonna be long year. I stood up and walked to my locker entering my combination. I unlocked my locker opening it to a small collage of him, his family, and friends. I smile to myself and grab the books I need for first period. I walk to class being careful that there wasn't anymore rude jerks to hit him. I walked into Mr.Murray's class I found a seat near the front I took out a notebook and started to doodle before class started.

.:.mark's P.O.V .:.

I walk into first period. Noticing that for the first time in a long time I wasn't late I took a seat that was open next to a window. Then I could loudly and very clearly hear Felix chanting random blubber down the hallway of school. The bell rang. Felix walking in some what late . I watched as he walked over and kissed his boyfriend cry on the head before seating in the empty seat next to him. I notice as the teacher walks in to class and starts teaching the lesson the I obviously didn't listen too. I notice that kid jack in front of me scribbling down every note he could process. Jack turned around and made eye contact with me. He then instantly turned back around and went back to scribbling notes down. I could not those beautiful ocean blue eyes out of my head. Those were like a trance.

The bell rang. I jumped a little, I grabbed my stuff and made my way over to Felix.

"Hey Felix wait up" I yelled out.

"Hey, what you need" Felix said as he wiped around almost smacking a kid in the face.

"Hey I was just wondering if you know anything about that kid jack that sat in front of me" I asked.

"I knew you were desperate but not that desperate" Felix said in a very sassy tone.

"Ughhhh" mark mumbled under he's rest as he walked away from he's annoying friend Felix.

.:.:.:.: T I M E S K I P :.:.:.:.

The bell rang letting everyone know it was time for lunch.

I still couldn't get his adorable face out of his head.

"Mark did you just call him adorable" I thought to myself. I shook it out of my head got lunch went over and sat with Felix and the rest of the football team.

.:.:.:.jack's POV.:.:.:.

I grabbed my lunch went over and sat by Dan.

"Hey where's Phil" I question him.

"He's still in line for lunch he got let out of class late" he said as he slumped into his seat.

"Ohh... how's that while crush thing with Phil going" I ask

"Ugh" he grunts back as he slumps further into his seat.

"Sorry I asked" I said as I turned to my prison food. I feel someone grab my arm I look over and notice it's Dan

" he's coming over!! What do I do" he says as he panics to check to he if he looks decent.

"Chill you look fine just act normal" I say to him like it's the obvious answer. Phil seats down and looks at us,

"Hey, chumps" he says as he plops he's food onto the table.

"How does one look so cute" Dan blurts out without thinking. He suddenly realizes what he and cups his mouth. Dan feels he's face getting warm. A light pink swept over his face. Phil just stood there in shock.

"I'm gonna leave you two be" I say as I akwardly grab my food and walk away. I found an empty table. Just my luck the table was seated right by the football team. I continued to eat my food I then felt the same feeling that I did when I was in first period I scan the lunch room I the. Realize that mark was looking at him he made eye contact once again I kept my gaze longer than this morning. Mark then jumped when Felix nudged him him getting startled was quite adorable.

"Jack you'll never have a chance with him get over it" I mumbled to myself

" but what if you did" I thought.

I then grabbed my tray and took it over to the trash can I threw away my stuff. I headed over to my locker to grab the stuff I needed for the remainder of the day.

 **Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to make it quick so you could kinda get a sense of where it's heading.**


	3. C H A P T Ë R : TWO

.:.:.: MARK'S POV :.:.:.

I'm suddenly woken up by my mom yelling at me to get the dog. She ran out of the house again. I mumble inaudible noises as I crawl out of bed and ran out side to notice, Jack taking out the trash, he looked over, jack started giggling to himself. I wondered to myself why he giggled at me. I look down only to realize that I'm in my boxers. I hurry ran over and grabbed the dog. I run back inside as fast I think anyone could. I put my dog down heading upstairs, to my room that was located at the end of the hall. I open the door walk in go to my dresser open the drawers. Grabbed fresh boxers, a flannel, some ripped jeans and some vans I strip off my old boxers replacing them with the new ones. I put the rest of my clothes on and head downstairs I grabbed a bagel and kiss my mom on the head. I grab my bags for school and headed out.

"Bye mom" I yelled On my way out.

"Bye be safe" she yelled back.

I head down the side walk noticing jack just leaving his house. I slow down a bit catch up to him.

I ran over to him

"Hey sorry about this morning I had just got of bed" I tell jack as I scratch the back of my neck.

"No problem...wasn't a bad sight" jack replied trying his best to flirt. I felt a rush of red run over me.

"Hey, do you work at the post office cause I saw you checking out my package" I say nudging his pale arms.

I notice jack start to blush rapidly.

"Hey, won't your rude, disrespectful, jock friends shame you for talking to me" he says to only break the silence.

"Only if they notice me, and so far I don't see anyone around". I say back to him about his very akward question.

Jack says "look again running off". I notice out of the corner of my eye turning the corner to the streets . In all there glory was my fellow team mates.

.:.:..:. JACK'S POV.:.:.:

I run off leaving him alone. I turn the corner and start slowiwing down my pace. I can't believe I just talked to him of all people Mark the guy I've been crushing on since the beging of the year. Though it only started, less then 2 weeks ago. Still I talked to him. I start to blush more remembering those beautiful bark brown eyes, that reminded my of the fall season. I then notice fall is just about to come. That means a fall dance.

"Ugh I hate dances" I mumble to my self as I avoid running into a pole. I walk up the steps to school. As soon I laid foot in that place the bell rings making me late. Well if I'm late might as well take my time I think to my self as I walked over to my locker about to put in to combination I her some one walking down the hall. I turn to see its mark and he's friends. Mark turned the corner with a couple of other people leaving the rest down my way. I just try and focus on grabbing my stuff. Trying not to make eye contact. Out of no where I feel someone yank me off of my locker pinning me up against the lockers next to mine making a big crashing noise. I open my eyes to realize it's the same people that hit me in the hall way yesterday. I flinch at the sight of them.

.:.:. MARK POV .:.:.

I hear a thud coming from down the other hallway. I shrug it off, until I her a slur of words escape a mans mouth. I walk down the hallway to only notice that it was jack being pinned up by the jerks he walked half way to school with. I feel something over come my body confusion, envy, no rage I stomp over. Growling under my low and rough voice.

"Hey jack wagons wanna let go of him" I ask them filled with fire.

"What are you gonna do about it fishy" he says while copying marks expression.

"This" I say as I pull back my arm and release punching him in the gut. As soon as I made impact with the loser he is he fell to the floor gasping for air. I turn to the other boys stepping forward the let go of jack and ran off. I ran over to jack.

"Hey, are you ok" I ask with concern running through my vains.

"Yeah nothing they haven't done before" jack says while shaking with nerves uncontrollably.

"Here let's take you to the nurses office" I ask while I put one arm around his back, so he has some support.

"No I'm fine I'll just go to class" he says while limping away.

I notice that he isn't fine he's hurt I can't just let him get away. I ran up to himsweeping him off his feet like a bride. He jumps at first easing into the situation. I walk into the nurses office setting him down on the bed. The nurse Walks in

"What happened this time" she asks with her very monotone voice

"Some douches beat him up he has a couple and cuts, bruises, and his ankle seems to be hurt.

" ok" she says as she turns around and heads into the other room to grab the supplies she needed.

"You didn't need to do that" jack says to mark. I notice he's pupils were dialated to the dim light in the room. Mark notices as he's electric blue eye seep behind the dilated black dot.

"MARK" jack yells tying to get my attention.

"Oh sorry, I just didn't want you to have to walk on that ankle in the state you already are.

"Thanks anything I can do to repay you" jack asked as nice as ever

Mart you me I thought to my self.

"Don't worry about it just helping someone out" I responded .

.:.:.: DAN'S POV :.:.:.

"Phil I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday please stop ignoring me" I hit send hoping he would reply. With in seconds I see the little dots appear on my screen. I'm overwhelmed with emotion right now.

"Dan I LOVE you more then probably love me...yeah I fancy you a lot but I'm don't want to rush into anything... it's not you I don't want to rush into anything with anyone... do you see what I'm saying.. in simple terms I'm not looking for relationship rn" I carefully read each individual word. Tears filling up my face. I wipe them away, I start to think about what to do next. I took a screen shot of it for memories

" I understand perfectly" I sent him. I send the screenshot of the messages to jack.

"At least one of us can get there crush to even like them back" jack says replying to dan's text.

"Hehe... sorry how is it with mark I heard you guys had a moment" I send to him with curiosity.

"Umm...that's something we'll talk about irl-peace out see you after school" jacks send back to me.

.:.:.; MARK POV ;.:.:.

I ask to walk jack to lunch with me.

"Hey mark so you mind sitting with me at lunch unless you wanna sit with Felix and the team" he says to me in the soft accent he has.

"I would love to" I say stepping into the cafeteria. Mark gets his food and meets up with jack at the table we the. the sit and talk about each.

"What's your...favorite color" I ask jack with full hope that this moment will never end.

"G R E E N" he says spelling out the color as if I had never heard of it before.

Out of nowhere jack tenses up.

"What's wrong" I ask him

"What's wrong is that your setting with this loser" says the a-hole that hurt jack today. He puts his hand on my shoulder. I immediately shove it off. Standing up looking him straight in the eyes. He snaps as if we were to start circling each like we were west side story. Only that didn't happen. Jack got pulled out of his seat.

"Don't lay another finger on him" I growl through my teeth.

"Or what your gonna call mommy" he says making fun of him.

" no I'm gonna give you the same punch you had this morning". I say I'm a low baratone voice.

"Ohhh nice try tough stuff. You're gonna have to try handed this time" he says with confidence radiating of him.

"Is this hard enough" jack says kicking him in the balls as hard as he could. The entire team scrambled to his aid. Mark grabbed jack and walked outside to the court yard.

"Damn i didn't think you had that in you, stud" I say to him as if he were my son.

"Haha I just felt like going with it soooo yeah I guess I worked out" jack says to me with his arm hidden behind his back.

The bell rang mailing the both of us jump a little we stop at each other's lockers and then headed to class jack sat front row, with me right behind him. Class started jack as usual went to scribbling notes down I sat the dozing off. I missed jacks face his eyes...

"MARK what are you doing you aren't gay" I thought to myself. But what if I was I mean when ever I had a girl friend it never really felt right. I felt different. It felt right like the were meant to be...

"Hey jack" mark whispered to him

"Yeah he Whispered back to me

"Can I ask you a question" I say nervously

" yeah what's up" he says trying not to be caught.

 **Hehe left it here for fun. Sorry**


	4. Ç H Ä P T Ê R : THREE

/MARK POV/

"Hey jack" mark whispered to him

"Yeah he Whispered back to me

"Can I ask you a question" I say nervously

" yeah what's up" he says trying not to be caught.

"Umm it's just that" before I could finish my sentence the bellrang. Everyone shuffles out, I walk away think I need to find an excuse to be alone with jack.

"Hey what did you want to ask me" he says trying to pick back up then conversation.

"Oh nothings just the time" I say trying to hide the real truth.

"Ohhh ok" he says in he's cheerful full of life voice.i head to my next class which I luckily had with jack. I walk into the room notices a small paper on the board. Everyone heads over to look at it shows. Partnerships for an upcoming project. The clouds have parted god has given me hope I was paired up with him jack. My excuse was found.

"Hey jack looks like we are partners" I yell to jack notice a wonderful smile form on his face. The teacher walks into class telling the reminder of the students to sit down in there seats I was lucky enough to get one by jack in the second row of seats.

{ JACKS POV }

The teacher started to describe the project mark and I had to work on together, alone just us. I fell as I start to blush. The teacher tells us to get with our partners and discuss what they were gonna do for there project.

"The objective is to find out things that you have in common and things that we don't have in common make a small PowerPoint etc." I say as I ramble on about the project.

"How about we go to my house and talk about it and work on the project... is that cool with you?" Mark says after I finish rambling on about the project.

"Yes, that great today I'll be there around 5" I say replying to marks question. That's perfect I think to myself.

THE BELL RINGS DISMISSING EVERYONE HOME.

I hurry up run to my locker and grab my back back and ran home. Never feeling more alive then I did in that moment. I get to spend time alone with the one and only Mark. At his house. Though we are only working on a project. I think to my self. Still I'm gonna take what I got. And I'm gonna make some god damn lemonade with these lemons. I walk up to my front door, scrambling for my keys to the front door. I push the keys into the lock and turn, pushing open the door.

"Ma I'm home" I yell. Hearing no response. I then notice a note on the counter saying working a couple extra shifts won't be home till you wake up love you;)...

"Ok" I mumble to my self as I walk upstairs getting ready to go to mark's in a a hour or so.

( **Your great lord has granted you a time skip to marks)**

I walk down the street. I notice marks house I walk up the pavement to his house I go to knock on his door but by the time my knuckles came up. The door opened with one very handsome Mark standing in the door way.

$$.MARKS POV.$$

I open the door. Only to see a very adorable Irish boy with blue electric eyes standing in my door way.

"Hey there,... Jackaboy, come one in" I say inviting him in. He walks through the door. Making his way down the hall way.

"Hey, why don't you give me the grand tour" he says almost making it a demand. I give him a whole tour of my house.

"And the is best of all the game...my room" I say while in the midst of opening the door.

"Mark, I'm gonna save me the time of doing this now so I don't waste my time. No I'm not gonna say it" he says quietly with a sweet caring tone to his voice. I all of a sudden feel the gap between jack and I to be filled by him... connecting our lips as if he were playing connect the dots love edition. I at first am surprisied I then cup his face and kiss him back. He steps back for some air

"I won't say it... I'll show it." He says gasping for air after our rough, lustfull, perfect kiss.

 **Sorry for the short chapter I'll update tommorow **


	5. Chap chap 4

( quick note I'm super happy right now cause I just came out to my parents to day and they accepted me... yahahshahahhahahahah)

Mark, I'm gonna save me the time of doing this now so I don't waste my time. No I'm not gonna say it" he says quietly with a sweet caring tone to his voice. I all of a sudden feel the gap between jack and I to be filled by him... connecting our lips as if he were playing connect the dots love edition. I at first am surprisied I then cup his face and kiss him back. He steps back for some air

"I won't say it... I'll show it." He says gasping for air after our rough, lustfull, perfect kiss.

"I guess this really is my lucky flannel" I say trying to make it less akward.

"Wait so... does that mean you like me back?" He says waiting for an answer.

"Haha yeah" I say chuckling

"Wait aren't you like super straight" he says stepping back.

"Well obviously not" I say o say wrapping my arms around jacks thin waist. Jack wraps his arms Around my neck, placing his head on my chest. I bring him over to the bed we lay down. Spooning each other. I put on a movie. About half way through the movie I hear a slight snore I see him sleeping I pick up my phone taking a quick picture of the two of us I set it as my background gleemimg with pride.

\-- time skip --

I wake up hearing my alarm for school go off. I reach up to get it only to feel another presence I look down to see a snoring jack I smile remembering last nights events. I slowly shake jack

"Hey baby, it's time to get up" I say while planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Just ten more minutes" he says in a low voice others would call their morning voice.

"No now or will be late for school" I say trying not to sound to rude

"The problem is..." he says in a sassy tone

"Fine" I say while picking him up bridal style.

" LET ME GO MARK EDWARD FISHBACH" he says while trying to squirm out of my grasp.

"Nope" I say while carrying him into the bathroom, I place him on the counter. I grab a razor and some shaving cream. "Stay very still I say while applying some cream to his face. I start to slowly shave off his little scruff of a beard. I finish sipping of the rest of the cream. Only to reveal a baby smooth jack.

"You look so damn handsome like this" I say while giving him a quick peck on his lips. I walk out the bathroom across the hall way and into my room. I scrounge my dresser find some clothes for jack to where when all of a sudden I see out of the corner of my eye my lucky flannel I decided to have jack where that. I walk back into the bathroom and hand jack the spare clothes.

"Thanks markimoo"'he says in a more cheerful voice then before.

"Did you just call me markimoo?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

" yeah it's a nickname I've had for you quite awhile just been to worried to say it but now.." he says holding out the word now.

"But now what"? I ask again

"Well... mark would you do the honor of being this Irish doofs boyfriend?"


	6. Chapter v

.:( JACKS POV ):.

" yeah it's a nickname I've had for you quite awhile just been to worried to say it but now.." I says holding out the word now.

"But now what"? mark ask again

"Well... mark would you do the honor of being this Irish doofs boyfriend?" I say while scratching the back of my. All of a sudden o fell two arms pick me up and spin me around.

" I thought you'd never ask!" Mark says while putting me down and giving me a big one. ( a kiss nothing else...yet ;) ) we sat there in each other's arms.

()()() time skipping ()()()

We were walking to lunch, when I fell Mark's fingers intertwine with mine. I give his hand a quick squeeze we walk into the cafeteria.

""" FELIXS POV """

I was sitting with cry, we were talking about what we where gonna do for our date after the football game. When I see out of the corner of my eye. JACK AND MARK HOLDING HANDS. I point to them, cry following my finger to see the Sam thing as me.

"Since when was that a thing" I say trying not to yell.

"I don't know but I guess you owe me $20" cry says as he put out a hand

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I OWE YOU I DONT OWE YOU SHIT" I say practically yelling.

"Cry pulls out his phone and shows me the text we had last night we bet how long it would take for jack and mark to get together.

"DAmn" I say accepting defeat.

"Well... I don't have $20 on me so can I give you 29 kisses instead.

"I guess" he says giving in

Marks pOv*

Me jack sat there just talking.

"Hey are you gonna come to the game on Friday" I ask him hoping he would say yes.

"Of course silly me and cry got support our boyfriends" he says giving my hand a good squeeze.

"God, I love you" I say making eye contact with his summer sky blue eyes.

" I love you too marky" he say giving the top of my head a kiss. Jack and I head over to the trashes, when all of a sudden. The same jock from the other day hit the grays out of jacks hand making his fly all over him.

"Get his ass" I hear jack say under his lunch food which was slowly sliding down him. Without hesitation ran at the asshole. He was already booking it away from the two I trailed him for a God couple minutes. I reached out my hand I grabbed the cooler of his letter man jacket. I pulled him back and shoved him to the ground. I throw punches faster and harder then I ever had I finally got up off the teenager. "Stay away from jack and I... hear me" I walk away to catch up to jack only to see cry and Felix cleaning him up.

"Hey guys" I say walking up to the trio

"Where is Markus ( the jock )" jack says while pulling some sphagetti out of his hair.

"oh my god what the hell happened out there" cry says while point to Markus who just walked in the cafeteria

" I beat his ass" I say while wrapping an arm around jacks waist pulling him into my embrace.

"Hey I have some spare clothes in my locker" I grab jack and pull him to my locker I give him my spare clothes.

"Hey baby" he says with an arm behind him.

"What's up" I ask back trying not to sound to concerned.

"Can I where your letterman jacket" he says looking at me.

"Of cause I hand it to him. "Now go get changed I'll be right here. He turns around and walks away. I wait for him to return I see him return wearing my spare clothes and my huge letterman jacket dropping off him.

"You look so god damn adorable in that". I say while wrapping my arm around him.

"Can I wear this at your game" he says wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You can wear it anytime as long as your mine" I turn to face him I give him a quick kiss.


End file.
